Coded software applications may typically contain errors in the code. Although some coded software applications are error-free, in other instances, a software programmer may play it safe by installing debugging code in the coded software applications.
Errors in coded software application are referred to as “bugs.” The process of correcting these errors is referred to as “debugging.” While extensive debugging may be implemented by a software programmer as to coded software applications during construction, many “bugs” may often not be readily apparent until the application has executed in real world conditions.
Debugging applications may be limited by the operating system installed in mobile devices. For example, HTML5® & JavaScript® are increasingly adopted in mobile application development. In this example, a critical problem may arise as to how the JavaScript may be debugged on these mobile devices, especially, for example, on Android implemented devices.